Wishes
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: Saat itu, Aomine tidak melihat Kise menangis seperti biasa, ia tersenyum. Manis sekali, sehingga ingin rasanya ia menghancurkan senyum itu.


**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadoshi Fujimaki**

**This fic © Mitsuki Ota**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: no edit, typo(s) yang bikin mata sakit, OoC, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy this fic, guys~ :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cobalah untuk setia, Aominecchi." Kise tersenyum, namun hatinya terluka. Ingin menangis, namun ia menolak. Aomine sudah sering mengingatkannya, laki-laki tak boleh menangis, bodoh. Tapi ... seberapa tegarnya seorang lelaki, ada saatnya dia akan menangis.

"Tapi Aomine_cchi_...," Kise menatap lurus sang kekasih. "Aku tak sanggup lagi menahannya."

Saat itu, Aomine tidak melihat Kise menangis seperti biasa, ia tersenyum. Manis sekali, sehingga ingin rasanya ia menghancurkan senyum itu. Jangan tersenyum, bodoh! Kau sedang terluka, jangan mencoba untuk pura-pura tegar!

"Jangan Aomine_cchi _... jangan mencoba menghancurkan senyumku. Sampai jumpa."

Sampai jumpa, bukan selamat tinggal.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kise."

Namun semua sudah terlambat, bukan?

Sudah terlambat untuk memperbaiki kekacauan yang Aomine perbuat.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau kaumencintaiku, Aomine_cchi_."

.

.

.

Semua memori itu masih membekas di otak seorang Aomine Daiki. Ia tak akan pernah lupa, dan tak akan membiarkan dirinya untuk lupa. Hari itu ... pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa hampa. Kosong. Kise telah pergi. Senyum manis yang ingin ia hancurkan. Tubuh ringkihnya yang ingin ia rengkuh.

Semua telah hilang. Tak berbekas, kecuali satu. Senyum seorang Kise Ryota untuk Aomine Daiki.

Aomine memandang langit biru—seperti biasa. Hanya dengan memandang seperti ini ia bisa mengingat Kise. Biru memang bukan Kise, namun tiap kali menatap si pirang, ingin ia menulis semua harapannya kepada si pirang ke dalam langit biru yang luas itu. Tak seorang pun yang bisa menghalangi.

Aku cinta kau, Kise

Aku ingin kau di sisiku.

Jangan coba meninggalkanku, bodoh!

Mari kita menikah ... dan maafkan aku.

Semua harapan itu milik si pemuda dim. Ingin ia lukis, hingga si bodoh satu itu tahu dan mengerti. Jika sebenarnya Aomine mencintainya. Benar-benar mencintainya.

"Tapi kau telah pergi, eh, Kise." Daiki tertawa.

Sungguh, empat tahun, dan ia telah merasa bodoh.

Bodoh karena mencoba menghapus bayang si model. Sang model itu pasti telah berbahagia dengan orang lain. Dan pasti, ia telah melupakan dirinya. Untuk apa mengenang orang yang hanya bisa mengukir luka di hatimu?

Sebenarnya, mudah kok menemukan pemuda gelap itu menggalau seperti ini. Sejak perpisahan itu. Tidak! Aomine tidak akan menganggap itu sebagai perpisahan. Kise Ryota masih miliknya. Masih kekasihnya. Tak peduli jika si model itu ada atau tidaknya di sampingnya. Kise masih memiliki hatinya, dan itu cukup.

.

.

.

_5_

_Angka kebanggaan Aomine. Namun sekaligus juga pembawa bencana untuknya._

_5 Agustus, ia bertemu dengan orang yang paling ia tunggu dalam hidupnya._

_Sungguh, ia tak sama sekali tak berubah. Tanpa sadar, Daiki tersenyum._

_Sang model masih menawan seperti dulu. Senyumnya masih secerah dulu, saat pertama kali pemuda dim melihatnya._

_Namun Kise telah bersama orang lain, dan yang ia kenal sebagai mantan kapten si pirang selama masih duduk di bangku SMA._

_Aomine berlari, sekuat tenaga. Mencoba meraih kekasihnya di seberang jalan sana. _

"_Kise!"_

_Aomine masih berlari, dan berlari. Kise semakin dekat, dan dekat. Hingga ia bisa menyentuh jemari si pirang._

"_Kise!"_

"_Kau masih kekasihku, kan, Kise?"_

"_Pergi, Aominecchi!" bentak sang model._

"_Apa maksudmu, Kise?" _

"_Pergi dari hidupku, Aomine Daiki! Aku sungguh membencimu!"_

"_Kise!"_

"_Kise!"_

Aomine terbangun dari mimpinya. Peluh menetes, membanjiri kaus yang ia kenakan. Seperti ini terus. Mimpi itu datang, semenjak setahun yang lalu, dan Aomine tak tahu mengapa. Mungkinkah bunga tidur yang sering menghampirinya merupakan kehendak dari sang pirang? Sebenci itu kah Kise terhadapnya?

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu, Kise? Kau menuduhku berselingkuh?" teriak Aomine. Matanya berkilat, menahan emosi yang menguasainya.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, Aomine_cchi_!" elak si pirang. Sungguh, dia tidak bermaksud menuduh kekasihnya itu berselingkuh. Ia hanya bertanya siapa Yuki—orang yang mengirim pesan pada Aomine. Ia hanya penasaran saja, mengapa isi pesan singkat itu terkesan mesra. Tapi mengapa Aomine malah membentaknya dan menuduhnya seperti ini?

Si pirang terisak, tak kuasa menahan rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Lantas, maksudmu apa? Kau menuduhku, kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak, Aomine_cchi_!" jeritnya. Sungguh, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membuat kekasihnya percaya.

"Kau bohong, Kise!"

"Tidak!"

"Kau melakukannya!"

"Iya! Aku bohong!" jawab Kise lelah. Sungguh, ia lelah dengan kepura-puraan ini. "Aku menuduh Aomine_cchi_ berselingkuh. Kau sudah puas?" tantangnya, berteriak di depan wajah kekasihnya. Namun bukan Aomine kalau menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Tanpa terduga, wajah putih itu memerah karena tamparan yang ia dapat. Sangat cepat, hingga ia tak punya waktu untuk bisa menghindar.

"Pikirkan kembali ucapanmu, Kise!"

.

.

.

Kise memeluknya seperti biasa, lalu membisikkan kata maaf yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Selalu seperti ini, dan Aomine sudah tahu jawabannya. Kekasihnya pasti menyesal karena telah menuduhnya berselingkuh. Dia menang, dan akan selalu menang. Karena yang bisa mengalahkannya adalah dirinya sendiri. Tidak termasuk orang yang ada di pelukannya.

"Aku mencintai Aomine_cchi_."

.

.

.

"Aomine_cchi_, mengapa tadi telat, sih?"protes kekasihnya.

"Aku harus menemani Satsuki tadi, membeli buku sebentar."

Bohong—dasar pembohong.

Tadi Momoi Satsuki duduk bersamanya di sini. Di taman ini.

.

.

.

Namun kesombongan Aomine harus dibayar dengan harga yang setimpal. Yang bisa mengalahkannya cuma dirinya? Jangan bercanda. Kise telah melakukannya, Daiki. Kau telah dikalahkan oleh orang yang kauanggap yang tak bisa mengalahkanmu. Kau kalah karena akhirnya kaulah yang paling menderita dengan semua ini. Kise meninggalkanmu, dan dia telah menang untuk itu.

"Semoga bahagia, Aomine_cchi_."

.

.

.

Dalam gelapnya kamar Aomine, ia berharap, pagi nanti, saat ia bangun ia menemukan Kise tidur lelap di sampingnya.

Namun cuma angan.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

**Jangan bosen ya kalau daku cumanya bisa bikin fic galau (?) tapi sama sekali gak bikin orang jadi galau. Pengennya sih beralih ke humor, namun sadar, aku tak ada bakat membuat genre humor orz**

**Akhirnya jadilah penpik yang seperti ini. Wkwkwk**

**Lagi-lagi dalam rangka meramaikan pair AoKi yang makin hari kok makin sepi u_u**

**Terima kasih karena udah membaca ;)**

**Boleh meninggalkan jejak kok ^^**

**Kudus. Mitsuki Ota.**


End file.
